Utilisateur:Alili lovegood
oh, Tiens voilà quelqu'un Petit Ours Brun Coucou c'est toi mon copain Petit Ours Brun Tu fais toujours ton coquin Mon petit ours malin Tape, tape dans tes mains Petit Ours Brun Saute, saute les pieds joints Petit Ours Brun Petit Ours Petit, Petit Ours Brun voici ma vie je me réveille je prend mon p'tit dej je pars pour la prison je m'ennuie je fais des bêtise avec hélolo je m'ennuie toujours je mange de la boue au self je m'ennuie encore je pris pour que mes profs ne soit pas la je m'ennuie encore et encore DRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG tien c'est la relève des garde je m'évade si je peu je vais au QG je mange un bon petit plat de ma mamounnette d'amour je lis j'arrive pas a dormir je m'ennuie je m'endors enfin et c'est reparti si tu as trouvez sa ennuyeux meurs maintenant tu est au paradis Lala la schtroumpf lala Viens schtroumpfer en coeur Lala la schtroumpf lala Ca t'portera bonheur (sifflements) Schtroumpf un air joyeux (sifflements) Tout ira bien mieux Ne te laisse pas abattre C'est pas compliqué Pour être heureux comme quatre Il suffit de schtroumpfer Lala la schtroumpf lala Viens, ne t'en fais pas Ta ta tata tata Et on schtroumpfera ! plus sérieusement * personnages * livre/film * magasin * maison * musique * Personnages top 7: # luna lovegood Luna-Lovegood-lunettes-3D.jpg 2.norbert dragonneau Affiche AF1 Norbert Dragonneau.jpg 3.remus lupin 4.Nynphadora tonks PromoHP7 Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks.png 5.dobby Dobby.jpg 6.albus perceval Wulfric Brian dumbledor PromoHP6 Albus Dumbledore.jpg 7.fred et george weasley PromoHP6 Fred et George Weasley.jpg top 7 des personnages que j'aime le moins: # hermione(me tapé pas) # voldy # peter pettigrow # drago # aragog # fudge # sirius (protego) * livre top 7: # harry potter et le coupe de feu # harry potter et les reliques de la mort # harry potter et l'ordre du phénix # harry potter et le prisonnier d'azkaban # harry potter et le prince de sang mélé # harry potter a l'école des sorcier # harry potter et la chambre des secret le 8 n'est pas dans le top car c'est une erreur de l'humanité * film top 8: # harry potter et l'ordre du phénix # harry potter et les reliques de la mort partie 2 # harry potter et les reliques de la mort partie 1 # harry potter et le coupe de feu # harry potter et le prisonnier d'azkaban # harry potter et le prince de sang mélé # harry potter a l'école des sorcier # harry potter et la chambre des secret * magasin top 7: 1 ollivanders Boutique ollivander.jpeg 2 fleury et bott PromoHP2 Harry Potter Gilderoy Lockhart.jpg 3 farces pour sorcier facétieux Farces pour sorciers facétieux.jpg 4 glace florian fortarome Boutique de Florian Fortarôme.jpg 5 aux royaumes des hiboux Au Royaume du Hibou.jpg 6 madame Guipare Madame guipure.jpg 7 honeydukes Honeydukes WWHP.jpg * maison ma maison a poudlard est poufsouffle HP2 PC - Helga Poufsouffle.png MinaLima Store - Hufflepuff House Crest.jpg Blason de Poufsouffle.png ma maison a ilvermormy est serpent cornue Serpent cornu 2.png * musique top 4 : a windows to the past proffesseur ombrage hedwidge theme weasley stomp